


【KK】条件反射

by SUZURI



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUZURI/pseuds/SUZURI





	【KK】条件反射

KT  
应该算是一段前戏吧  
TUK con时期的ftr  
灵感来源是HSJ伊野尾慧和高木雄也在con上的同名小黄歌  
好难写…太难了…大概也就一天三行的进度吧…

乐屋

一个吻，绵长，深情，意味深长  
可是还不够  
欲望像锁链一样牵得堂本刚向身边那人蹭过去  
随之而来的一个吻落在轻轻阖上的眼睛上，扇形长长的睫毛在堂本光一唇边摩挲着  
“坏死了”堂本光一说话的气息若有若无地吹在堂本刚的眼睛上  
两人一前一后进了乐屋刚刚关好门，堂本刚就猝不及防凑过去在堂本光一的耳垂上轻咬了一口，然后马上转头吧嗒吧嗒地跑开  
红着眼的堂本光一把人拉回来禁锢在怀里，一个长吻结束才开口：“想要了？”  
“什么呀？”堂本刚眨巴眨巴眼睛，睫毛忽闪忽闪，“不知道呀”  
还装傻  
堂本光一再次吻上小巧的嘴唇，舌尖在唇齿间流连，一只手扣着堂本刚的后脑勺，趁着他贝齿微启便长驱直入  
“唔…”这个吻来得猛烈，堂本刚觉得自己甚至无法呼吸，不由自主地发出一声轻哼  
而堂本光一则丝毫没有停下来的意思，堂本刚在进门前才吃掉了一颗糖，现在嘴里满满的都是蜜糖的味道，堂本光一攫取着堂本刚口中的津液，直到自己口中也像是吃了糖那般甜时才肯放手  
“你的糖一半都被我吃掉啦”堂本光一笑  
从无法呼吸的深吻中解放出来，堂本刚还重重地喘着气，堂本光一看着气息不稳的堂本刚双手攥着自己的衣服，湿漉漉的眼睛亮晶晶的  
真可爱  
他又把人揽进自己的怀里，伸手贴在薄薄的衣料上，感受到在刚刚的那一个深吻下对方略有些升高的体温  
“准备好了吗”堂本光一贴在堂本刚脸颊边上，这次他故意压低了声音，温热的气息全数喷在耳朵上，引得堂本刚微微侧头去躲  
可分开之后堂本刚又扑回去抱着他，脸颊红扑扑地说：“要吃饱哦”  
堂本光一掀起堂本刚的衣服下摆，堂本刚就乖乖抓在手里撩高，低头看堂本光一把头埋进去吻他的胸口，细软的发丝蹭得胸前一阵痒。不满足于胸口那蜻蜓点水的刺激，堂本刚挺起胸脯把一边乳肉送到堂本光一嘴边，水汪汪的眼睛看着他  
简直是在诱人犯罪  
堂本光一按捺住现在就把对方扒光的冲动，伸手蒙上堂本刚的眼睛  
“自己这就送过来了？”堂本光一轻轻揉捏了几把，低沉的声音在黑暗中传进堂本刚的耳朵里，丝丝缕缕都是挑拨  
看着面前被蒙着眼睛还努力拽高衣角等着他的人，堂本光一忍不住停下来细细打量，舔过的地方泛着点亮晶晶的水渍，格外诱人  
“呜…”光裸的身体暴露在空气中，可是堂本光一却迟迟没有动作，微冷的感受让堂本刚忍不住小小地呜咽了一声，松开衣角摸摸索索地去搂堂本光一的腰  
大概是香水的味道还没有散尽，整个人都抱过来的时候堂本刚散发着好闻的味道，堂本光一嗅了嗅，低头在他的颈侧细细啃咬  
被遮住了光，堂本刚不敢乱动，双手环着堂本光一的腰，乖乖地仰着脖子让他埋在自己的颈窝里，快要及肩的卷发垂下来，有一下没一下地扫在堂本光一脸上。他抬手拨开被汗濡湿的发丝，抚在堂本刚光洁的额头上，轻轻擦去他额角细密的薄汗  
“好好闻”堂本光一低声说着，绕到身后环上堂本刚的脖子，一个湿润的吻落在后颈，鼻子埋在发梢里嗅着他的香气，手同时在前面摸摸索索着解开衬衫上面的两颗扣子，大开的领口随之从半边肩膀滑落下来，露出肩上的痣  
堂本刚举高了胳膊，背过小臂去触到了堂本光一柔软的发顶，手随即轻轻摸着，感受他在自己肩膀上的啃咬，直到堂本光一一口咬在了略有些肉感的肩膀上，留下了一点痛感  
堂本刚回头，眯着眼睛凑过去在他耳廓外轻轻舔了一口  
堂本光一几乎一个哆嗦，酥麻得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了  
“等我解了皮带捆着你，”堂本光一没办法只好一手抓着堂本刚的两只手腕，不让他在自己身上乱蹭，“看你还敢不敢乱撩了”  
小恶魔这个叫法真是再贴切不过，要知道堂本光一哪里最敏感，非堂本刚莫属  
“哪里乱撩了，”堂本刚拉着堂本光一的手贴在自己身上说，“还有惊喜哦，找找看”  
一双炽热的手沿着身侧一路向下，最后覆着薄茧的指尖在髋骨附近轻轻摩挲，堂本刚被刺激得又敏感又心痒，忍不住轻轻扭了下腰，刚好蹭在堂本光一身前  
大概是感受到了身后的存在，小恶魔旋即又扭腰结结实实地磨蹭了几下，衣服还好好地穿在身上，布料在两人紧贴的身体间摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的声音。  
游走在身上的手滑到前面抽掉了堂本刚的腰带，伸进去摸到了被内裤包裹着的欲望  
“啊”隔着布料突然触碰到敏感的顶端，堂本刚不小心惊叫出声  
不像是熟悉的手感，堂本光一低头看看，发现堂本刚长裤里穿的竟然是某一年生日时自己恶搞送的细绳胖次，侧面系了一个小小的蝴蝶结，裤脚还有一圈蕾丝  
这家伙是早就打算好了，怪不得早晨自己从洗手间出来的时候对方就已经穿好了衣服  
“怎么样，意料之中吗？”堂本刚坏笑着问  
“你都不知道我想了多久”  
“如你所愿哦”  
“那我们是从侧面脱掉呢，还是从下面脱掉呢”  
“都听巨匠的”  
上衣和长裤都被拽掉，吻落在了堂本刚光裸的后背上，这细密的感觉让他觉得自己好像盘子里的美食，正在被堂本光一一口不剩地吃干抹净  
后背的爱抚转向了有些肉感的手臂，沿着肌肉的线条吻过去，最后在手指间打转  
“怎么只有一个手指涂了指甲油，还是红色的”堂本光一亲亲他红色明艳的那个指尖  
“你猜蓝色在哪里呀”堂本刚蜷起腿，赤裸的双足抵在堂本光一的胸口，舞台服装的魔术贴被他轻易地挑开，衬衫敞开露出肌肉精壮的胸膛，脚掌在皮肤上慢慢地摩挲  
堂本光一掌心发烫的手从敏感的大腿根抚下去，滑过膝窝沿着小腿肌肉一路抚过最后握住了纤细的脚踝  
修剪的圆圆的脚趾甲上涂着泛蓝的指甲油  
“都是藏在看不见的地方的诱惑呢”  
“光一桑的诱惑也藏得很好哦”  
顽皮的脚尖又去勾堂本光一的腰带，还在大腿根不安分地蹭来蹭去  
“干嘛突然加敬称”  
“情趣”  
……  
两人的目光时而相交，一瞬分开，又再留恋着回去寻找  
“够了可以了”堂本光一被堂本刚的脚拨弄得眼红，起身过去把人推在榻榻米上，一手扶在堂本刚的颈侧，覆着他左边发红的脸颊和耳朵，凑过去在右耳边轻声低语  
“我开动了”


End file.
